


Pride?: Swallowed

by Lady_Cassandra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cassandra/pseuds/Lady_Cassandra
Summary: You get two of the most powerful demons in the Devildom to submit to you. And they're both in for a long night
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 40





	Pride?: Swallowed

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably bad, I'm really bad at writing dialogue too. But someone gave me the thought of Lucifer and Diavolo being submissive and begging. So I decided to write it.

You pace back and forth looking at the Avatar of Pride and the Demon Prince both laying naked side by side on the king sized mattress and their wrists restrained by ropes  
"Mistress" Lucifer says with a look of longing in his eyes.  
"Yes" you say to him, stopping in the middle of the room while looking into his Ruby red eyes.  
"Touch me," he tells you. You look down at his painfully hard erection, and back up at him. "Oh no, sounds like you're trying to demand me," "if you keep that up then you won't be Cumming not once tonight" you tell him. You grab two vibrators and place them on both him and Diavolo's Members and you flip the switch. They both let out slight moans at the sudden feeling. "Now let's see how much self control you really have, don't cum until I tell you or else" you say. "Yes Mistress" they both say in unison. It was something about seeing Them both tied up and restrained, and the way they called you "Mistress". Seeing them both like this filled you with absolute pride. You had gotten two of the most powerful demons in the Devildom to submit to you. You had them both wrapped around your finger, and you weren't going to sit there and not use that to your advantage. You planned on teasing and edging them until you got them to beg. You wanted them to fully submit to you. But most of all, you wanted them to swallow their pride. They were both holding back their orgasm and you could tell they were in pain from it. "Please Mistress, please let me cum" Diavolo begs you.  
"Hmmmm, since you asked so nicely…" you start. "Then Diavolo I guess you can cum" At those words he lets lose. Spouts of hot white seed shoot out his length and coats his tanned chest and stomach. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mistress" he tells you. You put your attention back on Lucifer. And you notice that he was trying his best not to cum. You didn't want him to cum yet. You wanted him to learn his lesson from earlier when he demanded you. "What a good boy you are for holding back while watching Diavolo get off" you praise him. "But I want you to Learn your lesson for being a demanding brat earlier" you tell him. Lucifer wasn't willing to beg, he still hadn't swallowed his pride. And you hadn't planned on letting him cum until he did. "Do you want to cum?" You ask him. "Yes, I do," he says.  
"Then I suggest you start begging then" you tell him. He lets out a sigh "please Mistress...let me cum, I promise I'll be good" he begs you.  
"Hmmmmm, you'll be good you say?.... I guess you can cum then" you say. He lets out a long moan as he releases. You turn off the vibrators and you go back to looking at both of them. "Now, if you both continue being good, then maybe I'll indulge in you".  
"Okay Mistress" Diavolo says. Little did They know that they were both in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I hope you found some kind of enjoyment in this don't be afraid to leave comments of constructive criticism or positive feedback. (Please don't be too harsh on me, I'm hoping that writing out these scenarios help me get better)


End file.
